


Collection of Shorties

by kipsi



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Amputation Kink, Bottom Hannibal, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Fluff and Angst, Food Sex, Language Kink, Light Bondage, M/M, Mask, PWP, Rimming, Sex Toys, Sugar Daddy!Hannibal, Weddings, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-24 17:38:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 6,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1613630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kipsi/pseuds/kipsi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little things I've written for prompts and friends on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Amputation fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one was written for [Tara](http://trr-rr.tumblr.com/). ♥
> 
>  **Warnings on this chapter:** Amputation, gore

He had been thinking about it ever since he got to know the truth. He couldn't get the idea out of his mind, and Will felt terrified at his own thoughts.

At first he had just imagined what it would feel like if Hannibal used his scalpel on him, carving him open and feeling his internals. Every cut was beautiful and precise, the blood glistening as it gushed out of the wounds. It was art.

His imagination made it so vivid that he gasped for breath when he opened his eyes again, shivering with the still lingering feel of warm blood and Hannibal's hands on him, holding his heart on his palm. It didn't help that he noticed how hard his cock was, and he had to take care of the problem before Hannibal returned home.

He was too shy to talk about it, but it still wasn't enough for him. He started to fantasize about being blinded, how Hannibal would pluck his eyes out with a warm smile, freeing him from the terrors he always saw. The idea of being free made him feel thrilled, and he hoped that someday he actually _could_ be free.

That was when he realized what he truly desired. He wanted Hannibal to take control over him, completely. The idea of being at his mercy was exciting him, making his heart beat faster. He wanted to feel Hannibal's hands inside him, holding his heart close. He wanted him to strip him of the decisions he was so tired of making himself.

It took Will a great deal of courage to finally let Hannibal know of his wishes. They were lying on the bed, about to go to sleep, when Will nuzzled at Hannibal's neck and whispered to him what he wanted Hannibal to do to him.

Hannibal turned his gaze on Will, his eyes dark with lust, as he smoothed out Will's soft hair. ”Are you sure?” he asked then, and watched how Will's eyes glimmered with joy, his lips turning into a bright smile.

” _Yes_. Please, do it for me, Hannibal,” he whispered then and saw how the other tipped his head into a small nod. Will grinned at him, pulling Hannibal then down to a kiss. He was happy.

The next week Will lay on their bed, sated. Hannibal had brought the dinner up to the bedroom this time, which was usually out of the question.

Hannibal stroked Will's hair, smiling down at him. He was a masterpiece, a true beauty without his legs and arms, and Hannibal was sure to remind Will of the fact every night with his kisses and whispers as they made love, Will moaning and begging him to go faster.

As he stroked his hair, Will looked up at him and yawned. He was falling asleep, but before he was completely gone, Hannibal heard him mumbling that he loved him. Hannibal bent down and kissed Will's forehead before rising and taking the now empty tray with him to the kitchen.

It was all for Will, and his Will seemed to be the happiest he had ever seen him before. It was all that mattered.


	2. Prison non-con

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for a post by [hannielecter](http://hannielecter.tumblr.com/post/78103595559/imagine-will-graham-in-a-straight-jacket-and-his):  
>  _Imagine will graham in a straight jacket and his muzzle and nothing else, all vulnerable for the taking, being teased and tortured by Hannibal who tells him that it’s for his own good and doesn’t let up until he’s a quivering obedient mess~~~_
> 
> **Warnings on this chapter:** Non-con

"Hello, Will," Hannibal says as he enters his cell, the guards leaving them alone. He looks at Will, who is wearing a straight jacket and lies on his bed, ignoring him completely. There’s a plastic mask covering the lower half of his face, Will’s breathing making it fuzzy, and Hannibal smirks, thinking of how he looks like a little disobeying puppy.

Hannibal takes a step closer to Will and looms over his form, seeing how Will freezes. He smells Will’s fear in the air, and the scent of it makes him salivate. He lowers his hand on Will’s hair and strokes him like an owner would his pet, and Will glares at him, trying to squirm free and away from him.

"Ah. I thought that you would be desperate for some contact after not being touched for so long," Hannibal murmurs and watches how Will’s cheeks redden with his words. "I can give you that, William."

Will glances at Hannibal and sees a small smirk playing on his lips. He snarls at the man and tries to get free, but Hannibal’s strong hands keep him where he is, lying on the bed.

"I don’t want anything from you," Will says and soon after gasps when he feels Hannibal’s hand making contact with his bare skin. Hannibal watches with delight how Will’s legs tremble as he takes his already hardening cock into his hand, and Will bites his lip, cursing his body for not listening to him.

“ _See?_ You’re craving it,” Hannibal whispers and nuzzles his neck while stroking Will, making him gasp and feel light-headed as the mask makes it hard to breathe.

"Just give in to the feeling, Will, it’s only for your own good," Hannibal says and nips at Will’s earlobe, feeling pre-come leak on his hand as he strokes Will’s cock faster.

"Nn-n, Ss-stop," Will moans and shakes his head, trying to breathe at the same time, the mask making it painful, the holes in it so small they hardly give enough oxygen now when needed.

"Shush, just enjoy the feeling," Hannibal purrs and watches at Will, his eyes half-lidded and full of tears. "You’re so gorgeous like this," Hannibal says and leans in to kiss the mask, blocking the source of oxygen for Will and making him gasp for breath.

He watches how Will struggles under him and sees a flicker of fear in his blue eyes, as he starts to lose his consciousness. Hannibal smirks at him and pulls away from the kiss at the last minute, Will coming instantly, being able to breathe again.

Hannibal smiles down at him and wipes his hand clean with a handkerchief, as Will starts to sob against him uncontrollably.

“ _Shh, shh_ , you did so well, William,” Hannibal praises him and caresses his curls, as he presses his lips to Will’s forehead.


	3. Hannidoor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk whose idea it really was, but this happened nevertheless.
> 
> **Warnings on this chapter:** Hannibal molesting inanimate objects

Hannibal presses himself against the door, feeling its cool surface on his palms, through his three-piece suit. He lets out a groan as he feels himself harden, his suit pants getting tight.

"You’re so breathtaking," he murmurs to the door, watching its mahogany surface. It’s too much, it’s _so beautiful_. He presses his face against the door and takes in its scent, the overwhelming odor of wood filling his senses. He can’t help himself anymore; he starts to thrust against it.

The door stays closed and locked like Hannibal had left it, the hardness of it making Hannibal moan openly. He thrusts himself more firmly against the door and grunts, the friction of his suit pants making the feel of it more intensive.

Hannibal knows that he won’t last long anymore, his cock already painfully hard and leaking pre-cum into his pants. It feels so dirty, so wrong, yet so _good_ that he doesn’t care.

He inhales the scent of the wood and stills against the door, his breathing heavy as he comes into his boxer shorts. He sighs and unlocks the door, taking his briefcase with him as he exits his office. He needs to have a shower.

At home, Hannibal makes his way to the bathroom when he notes that the door is closed. He wonders if he left it in the morning as it is, but as he tries to open the door, it doesn’t budge. Hannibal narrows his eyes and tries again without success.

He sighs and looks at the door for a moment, before saying: “I know that I’m late, but wouldn’t you still let me in?” he asks, and finally tries the handle again. It doesn’t work, and he curses inwardly.

Hannibal places his palm against the door frame and whispers: “You know that you’re beautiful, don’t you now?”

He lets out a small smile when the handle works this time, the door letting him inside the bathroom to finally enjoy the hot shower he had been so waiting for.


	4. Lonely Hannibal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This happened after the 2nd? ep of Hannibal's 2nd season.
> 
> **Warnings on this chapter:** Angst

It’s quiet, almost uncomfortably so, even though he has become used to silence. It feels wrong now, as he sits in his armchair and watches the clock tick away.

The fireplace is the only source of light, the fire flickering and making shadows dance in the corners of his office. It was supposed to be one of those evenings when Will would arrive, maybe a bit late, for their appointment.

He isn’t here now, and Hannibal knows that he won’t be for a long time, maybe never again. It makes him feel an unfamiliar pressure in his chest, thinking that the only times he will be able to see Will is visiting him in the facility.

He realizes that without Will he feels _empty_ , as though something is missing. _It had been the only way_ , he reminds himself, but when he glances at the armchair before him he feels another wave of discomfort.

_Will_. He would be in his cell now, maybe attempting to sleep, rolling in his bed trying to get comfortable. The image of Will fills his mind and Hannibal feels a bit better.

He sighs, his eyes closed, and sees Will looking at him with his astonishingly blue eyes, shifting on his bed and making more room, inviting him there with a smug smile. Hannibal makes his way closer to the bed, trying to keep himself in control, but Will pulls him closer.

Hannibal looks down at him and sighs as he presses his nose to Will’s neck, scenting him and making Will whimper. He can sense how much Will misses him when he clings to his suit jacket and pleads him to stay with him, kiss him, touch him, do anything as long as he stays close to him.

He lets his lips brush Will’s neck before he cups Will’s face and kisses him hungrily. Will moans into the kiss and pulls him even closer, and Hannibal can feel the underlying fear of loss in the small motion. He teases Will’s mouth open with his tongue and sucks his bottom lip, Will gasping at the sensation.

The kiss is passionate and it holds a great amount of emotions, Hannibal’s chest tightening with them and making him feel _vulnerable_. He pulls away for a breath, and Will’s hands seek out his face, keeping him from pulling further away from him.

“ _Hannibal_ ,” Will sighs, his blue eyes sad as he watches him, _pitying_ him.

He gasps and opens his eyes, still being able to see the sorrow in Will’s eyes. He glances down to himself and sees that he has unzipped his pants, his hand still stroking his already weeping cock.

He furrows his brows and stares, not comprehending what is happening. His hand slows down after a moment and he leans into the armchair, feeling short-breathed. That is when he notes his cheeks being wet.

He had been crying. Crying and masturbating.

Hannibal wets his lips and heaves a sigh, shifting his eyes to the lonely armchair in front of him. It feels ridiculous, but another pang of coldness passes through him.

_He truly misses Will._


	5. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one was written for [Mimi](http://t-w-a-m-p.tumblr.com/). ♥
> 
> **Warnings on this chapter:** Crossdressing

Will comes out of the shower and walks into the bedroom with only a towel covering himself. He stops immediately when he sees what's waiting him on the bed, and he blushes from embarrassment.

There, placed on the sheets is a white, absolutely gorgeous wedding dress with frills with matching lingerie. Will stares at them with disbelief before turning to the other door and giving it a glare. He walks to it and tries to open it, but the door doesn't budge, it's locked. He frowns.

"Hannibal?" he calls out, listening then for a moment before he hears steps coming closer to him.

The doctor stops before him on the other side of the door. Will sighs when he hears him asking what's wrong. "You locked the door," Will replies before he can stop himself, his voice grumpy.

"Yes, William, to give you some privacy while you're changing," Hannibal answers, and Will glances at the dress again, his ears and cheeks burning red.

"Where's my suit? I had it here before I had a shower," Will squirms in discomfort, and he swears that he can hear a small smile in Hannibal's voice when he tells him that he wants to see Will dressed up _properly_ , and see how well the dress fits him, since he bought it just for him.

"Fine," Will mumbles eventually and closes his eyes, listening to Hannibal's steps as he leaves him alone.

**

The warm hands that run down his sides make Will shiver, and he leans on Hannibal's chest as he feels the fabric and hums in approval. "You look so beautiful like this, Will," he breathes into his ear, and Will blushes, hiding his face from the doctor's gaze.

They had had a small ceremony, nothing too fancy, even though Hannibal would have liked to show Will how much he was ready to give to him. Will had refused and told him that he didn't want anything too big; just good food and a small group of friends. Hannibal had agreed, and Will felt even more relieved when he got to know what he was supposed to wear for the day. It hadn't stopped the giggles from the forensic team, though.

Will opens his eyes and looks up to Hannibal's dark ones, glinting in the darkness, a small smile playing on his lips when he regards him. Will leans closer and kisses him, feeling the other's still so surprisingly soft lips on his own, letting out a happy hum when he feels Hannibal stroking his hair.

He feels another hand caressing his thigh through the dress before it slides lower, Hannibal lifting the hem and breaking the kiss to get a better look at him. Will chews his lip and glances up at his _husband_ , completely speechless when he realizes that this is all real, the gold rings they're wearing bonding them together as profoundly as their minds.

"You wore them," Hannibal purrs then, getting Will's full attention. He looks down at himself and turns bright red, seeing that Hannibal is staring at his white lacy panties and the matching garter. "Y-yes," he murmurs shyly, and turns his gaze then elsewhere.

He gasps when he feels Hannibal's lips on his inner thigh, sliding the garter off with a gentle caress, before his hands return to his thighs, all the while staring at him sprawled out in front of him. "Hannibal," he whispers, and he is given a warm smile before he is being held close, Hannibal's nose pressed into his curls. It makes Will feel loved and safe, and he clings to the man, taking in his warmth and scent as he marvels in the thought that he is going to have all of this for the rest of his life.


	6. Bottom!Hannibal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Written for a prompt from Anonymous:**   
> _because of[this](http://kipsiih.tumblr.com/post/83924187100) i now need a fic with Will eating out Hanni from behind so good Hannibal can't speak english anymore_
> 
> Another Anon was kind enough to point out my mistakes in Lithuanian so now all that Hannibal's saying is correct.
> 
> **Warnings on this chapter:** Bottom!Hannibal, language kink, rimming

Will smiles to himself when Hannibal grips the sheets and shudders, his whole body trembling as he tries to keep himself from collapsing onto the mattress. Will hums, parting his cheeks more before pressing his tongue back to Hannibal's entrance and licking his way in.

Hannibal gasps and bites his lip, drawing blood and licking it away with a moan, Will's tongue making his head fuzzy as it teases him open. He can't think properly at all and when Will grips his ass with more force, he lets out a grunt before closing his eyes against the onslaught of Will's tongue that fucks him tirelessly.

He can feel Will's hot breath on his skin, his hands caressing his ass with their every movement. "Will," he chokes out, when he feels one of Will's fingers entering him as well.

"Mmm," he answers, and Hannibal's grip on the sheets intensifies, Will's finger twisting inside him, pressing against his prostate. Hannibal lets out a low moan, and Will adds another finger to accompany his first one, his tongue still twirling inside the man as well.

_It's too much_ , Hannibal thinks as his mind goes blank, his body pressing against Will on its own accord. "Will, _mylimasis, tai gerai_ ," he breathes out, and Will stops for a moment, breathless. " _Nenutraukite!_ " Hannibal groans, and Will curls his fingers, teasing Hannibal's prostate again.

" _Dieve_ , Will, _daugiau_ ," he purrs, and Will swears that he's going to come soon himself, untouched, if Hannibal doesn't stop moaning in foreign language. Will withdraws his tongue and takes in a breath, working his fingers deeper into Hannibal with his next movement, making the man cry out.

It makes Will extremely aroused, seeing Hannibal losing control like this, and he can't help but tease him some more, nipping his ass with his teeth. He watches the man gasp when he feels hot breath on his hole again, and it doesn't take long before Hannibal is moaning: " _Prašom_ , Will, _man reikia tavęs_."

Will slips his tongue inside him again, his other hand teasing Hannibal's leaking cock before he comes with a low grunt, coating Will's hand with his warm release. He moves to lie onto the bed, his dark eyes burning to Will's as he pulls him closer to him, regaining his breath and wrapping his hand around Will's hardness.

"Hannibal-" Will starts, but is hushed when he feels Hannibal's fingers starting to stroke him. He surrenders to the pleasure and moans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Will, mylimasis, tai gerai" - "Will, beloved, it’s good"  
> ”Nesustok” - “Don’t stop”  
> "Dieve, Will, daugiau" - "Oh God, Will, more"  
> "Prašau, Will, man reikia tavęs" - "Please, Will, I need you"


	7. Angst & Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for a prompt from [Tara](http://trr-rr.tumblr.com/):  
>  _Will asks Hannibal to hug him._
> 
> **Warnings on this chapter:** Angst

Will is on his knees, his hands trembling as he inspects the injury, Buster's fur stained with blood. It's not severe, just a scratch, but it still makes Will feel terrible. He should've protected his pack and not let any of the dogs out. What if he hadn't been able to save Buster? Even the mere thought of it makes him shudder.

He feels a reassuring hand on his shoulder, and he looks up seeing Hannibal watching him. Will averts his gaze, feeling vulnerable when tears start to fill up in his eyes and threaten to fall. He swallows thickly and glances to Buster, who whines silently before him.

It was a close call. He feels the moisture clinging to his lashes, and when he blinks the teardrops hit the floor. He bites his lip, not wanting Hannibal to see him like this. Yet he yearns closeness, safety. The warm hand squeezes his shoulder, and that triggers more tears to fall.

He can't contain his sorrow anymore, and he hiccups when he turns his wet eyes to Hannibal's, who watches him silently, taking in his tear-stained face. The man kneels beside him, and Will licks his lips nervously, shifting his eyes elsewhere with embarrassment when he stutters: "Han- Hannibal, please."

The hand doesn't leave his shoulder. Instead, Will feels Hannibal's thumb stroking his neck, coaxing him to continue. Will blinks, feeling the wetness still on his lashes, the salt from the tears on his lips.

"Can- can you h-hug me?" he asks then, feeling utterly ridiculous for even asking such a question from the man. He glances at Hannibal and sees a small smile on his lips, but before he can decide whether it's genuine or not, he is pulled into a warm embrace.

Will feels his heart skip a beat and he melts into the warmth of Hannibal, feeling his fingers tangled into his curls, keeping him close. He sniffles, not wanting to leave from these arms for eternity.


	8. Oversensitive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Written for a prompt from Anonymous** :  
>  _Hannibal coaxing Will into a second round of sex, even though Will is already tired, and a little bit sore? I love domestic settings <3_
> 
> **Warnings on this chapter:** Cum fetish I guess

Will trembles, his gaping hole already sore from before. Every touch sends him over the edge, his skin oversensitive when Hannibal kisses his spine, making him whimper under him.

Will presses his head into the pillows, breathing shallowly, feeling Hannibal's hands on his skin and spreading him open. It makes him want to crawl away, not ready for another onslaught, but he's unable to, and when he feels Hannibal's fingers sliding inside his entrance, he lets out a strangled moan.

He can feel cum leaking out of him, hear Hannibal humming and smearing his cum on his buttocks. Will flushes and glances at the man, his dark eyes boring into his with the same intense, hungry look.

"Hannibal," Will whispers, looking at him with his half-lidded, tired eyes. "I- I can't," he mumbles, licking his dry lips and seeing Hannibal mirroring his movement.

"Oh Will," Hannibal purrs as he withdraws his fingers and leaves Will feeling empty. "I know you can," he smiles down at him, and Will swears that his heart beats faster then, when Hannibal's lips capture his and he melts into the kiss.

He moans into it, enjoying the soft caress of Hannibal's tongue, his mouth so inviting it leaves Will breathless and his mind hazy.

He feels Hannibal's cockhead nudging him gently before it sinks into him, and Will lets out a gasp as he is filled again. He shudders and clings to Hannibal who soothes him with wet kisses, his tongue and sharp teeth making Will cry out as they tease his neck. Will doesn't last long and he is a sobbing mess when he comes all over the bed sheets, Hannibal reaching his climax soon after.

He watches how his cum leaks out of Will's hole, dripping down to his inner thighs, and he smiles to himself before he settles beside Will and pulls him closer, burying his face into Will's curls.

"I'm so tired," Will breathes out, and Hannibal strokes his neck until Will is fast asleep, lying comfortably half on top of him.


	9. Food porn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Written for a prompt from Anonymous** :  
>  _hannigram food sex? <3 (or in general, Hannibal putting things in Will that aren't his cock or sex toys <3)_
> 
> **Warnings on this chapter:** Food kink, cannibalism obviously

"Oh Will, you’re so perfect," Hannibal whispers into Will’s curls, smirking as he slides his hand along the other’s spine, making Will’s back glint with the sauce. Will whines when he feels the tacky marinade on his skin, and he has to remind himself that nothing’s _really_ going to happen. Hannibal isn’t _really_ going to eat him.

It makes him almost laugh but he suppresses it and bites his cheek to keep quiet. Hannibal doesn’t want him to interrupt him, that’s what he had said to him before they started, before Will undressed while a rosy blush was raising to his cheeks.

Will can feel the cold metal against his stomach, lying on the countertop, when the warm, slick hands make their way down to his buttocks. He tries to breathe slowly, keep himself relaxed, but when he feels a finger teasing his entrance, he can’t help but shudder. He feels how his heart starts to beat faster, his mouth feeling dry. Will licks his lips and feels Hannibal’s finger entering him with a slow measured movement.

"I think we’ll have you stuffed," Hannibal murmurs to him, and Will swallows thickly, his imagination running wild at the suggestion.

He can see himself on the dinner table, already prepared and ready to be eaten as Hannibal stretches him open slowly, taking his time. He watches himself, roasted and smelling _oh so good_ , his dead eyes staring ahead right into his. He licks his lips unconsciously and swallows, saliva dripping down from the corner of his mouth.

The image vanishes when he feels Hannibal’s fingers withdrawing, feeling suddenly empty. Hannibal watches him silently before he leans down over Will, taking in the smell of him. Will is positive that he hears Hannibal purring, and for a moment he is afraid when a tongue sweeps over his neck, tasting him.

"You taste exquisite," there’s a whisper in his ear, and Will closes his eyes, drawing in a shuddering breath before he gasps, something being pushed into him.

"We’ll start with celery," Will hears then, biting his lip to not let out a moan when Hannibal teases him with it. "We’ll still have lots to do so that every ingredient fits inside you, dear one," Hannibal purrs, and Will shivers when he feels more of that marinade trickling down his spine.

"You’re going to be a fine meal, Will."


	10. Cliche: Wet Clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I asked for cliches and [Mimi](http://t-w-a-m-p.tumblr.com/) told me to write about raining and wet clothes.
> 
> **Warnings on this chapter:** None

It had been their first proper date. Will couldn’t believe how great their luck was; first getting kicked out of the restaurant while Hannibal cast a murderous look at their waiter, followed by a downpour they couldn’t escape on time.

Now they were both soaked from head to toe, Will leaning on the door frame while Hannibal tried to shoo his dogs as he prepared the fire. His suit was ruined, and Will grimaced at the thought of how much it had cost to him.

His own clothes clung to his skin too, heavy and uncomfortable. He wondered how it felt to Hannibal who was wearing, by the look of it, several layers of clothing. Will ran his hands through his hair, his wet curls getting even messier. What a nightmare.

The floor was getting wet as well, but he paid no mind to it, completely focused on the man before him, who finally brought the first spark of fire to life. It was getting warmer.

"You should take your clothes off," Hannibal said then as he stood up, starting to unbutton his vest. Will stared at him in disbelief, mouth hanging open at the sudden suggestion.

"B-But, this is the first-, I mean- what?" he stammered before blushing furiously at the amused look that Hannibal gave to him.

"You’ll catch a cold otherwise."

Will bit his lip and averted his gaze as he started to undress himself, taking his time. Hannibal studied him with a faint smile for a moment before resuming with his own task.

When Will gazed at the other after he had undressed his mouth ran dry, the sight before him not something he had been prepared for. Hannibal smiled at him slyly and gestured him to join him in front of the fireplace where he lay on a blanket.

"Come over here, Will, we have to warm you up," he murmured then, the fire reflecting in his eyes making Will shiver even more.

He made his way over to Hannibal slowly, cautious with his steps, the floor wet and slippery. They were both silent, not saying a word when Will closed the distance between them and moved over to the blanket.

They were close, their shoulders almost touching when Will stared into the fire, feeling Hannibal’s eyes still on him. He waited for a few seconds before he turned to regard the other, Hannibal’s eyes capturing his into an intense stare.

It was burning, yet not uncomfortably so. It made Will feel warm, and he didn’t even notice that he was holding his breath until he gasped, Hannibal’s lips on his, sharing his hot breath with him, the fire that burned between them.


	11. Sugar Daddy!Hannibal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one was written for [Tara](http://trr-rr.tumblr.com/) since it was her birthday. ♥
> 
> **Warnings on this chapter:** Daddy kink, sex toys

Will regards the box and its contents curiously before turning his questioning gaze to Hannibal, who stands beside him with a small smile. "What is this?" he asks then quietly, earning an amused look from the man.

He has never seen anything like this before, but he can already guess what this is about. Hannibal had bought him several toys before, all of them different and peculiar to him, Will not being using any before Hannibal had bought him his first vibrator. It hade made him blush from head to toe from embarrassment like now, as he was standing in front of the marble table with his eyes big, staring at the box silently.

Will feels hands on his hips as Hannibal draws him closer, his fingers stroking his hip bones when he kisses Will's neck. "Why don't I show you, dear boy?" the whisper tickles Will's earlobe and he suppresses a moan.

He lets himself being pushed on the plush bed, Hannibal undressing him slowly, every one of his touches making Will want for more. He arches up into the warmth and groans when Hannibal smirks down at him and teases his already hardening nipples. Will bites his lip when Hannibal pulls his trousers off, baring him completely to his intense gaze.

Hannibal's lips are hot on his skin, leaving behind kisses and making him whimper, the warm caresses still not enough. Will can't repress the pleas that escape his mouth, a mantra of 'daddy, daddy, please' that make Hannibal groan and look at Will straight in the eye.

He hushes Will with a kiss, affectionate and sweet, while he works the cap of the tube of lube open. "D-Daddy," Will gasps when he feels Hannibal's hand starting to stroke him, smearing the lube on his hardness. Hannibal smiles into the kiss and enjoys the moans that leave Will's lips.

It doesn't take long until he lets go of Will altogether and withdraws from the bed to walk over to the small table, taking the abandoned box with him back onto the bed where Will lies and watches him with confusion.

"I promised to show you how to use this, didn't I, William?" he asks then, Will's cheeks turning scarlet immediately as he nods shyly.

Will's breath hitches when Hannibal moves closer to him, seeing a glint in the other's eyes. He watches how Hannibal takes the crystal colored instrument out of the box, giving him a small smile before telling him that he has bought him a fleshlight. Will opens his mouth but closes it shortly, his ears turning red now as well.

"Let's see how you like it, dear one," Hannibal purrs then, and Will grips the sheets when Hannibal takes a hold of him momentarily before letting Will's cock slide into the see-through toy.

Will groans and stares Hannibal with wide eyes, completely taken aback by the overwhelming pleasure he feels as Hannibal starts to move the fleshlight. He can't help but moan and throw his head back while arching up, his hardness sliding into the toy and leaving him breathless.

Hannibal strokes his hair as he pleasures Will, watching how his cheeks burn and his curls start to stick to his neck. The first sweat drops that drip down to Will's chest are beautiful, the whole sight before him so breathtaking that he wants to capture it on canvas later on.

When Hannibal lowers his other hand from Will's curls to his buttocks, Will whimpers and spreads his legs more. Hannibal hums with approval and kisses his inner thigh, Will sucking in a breath when he hears the whisper: "That's a good boy."

It doesn't take long for Will to reach his orgasm when he feels Hannibal's fingers teasing his hole while his cock still sliding into that soft tightness. He lets out a cry that gets muffled by Hannibal's lips, and when he finally opens his eyes all he can do is lie numbly on the sheets in Hannibal's arms.

"You did so well, my beloved," Hannibal whispers to him, and Will lets out a shaky breath, answering the whisper with a faint: "I love you, daddy."


	12. Zombie AU: S2 Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for [Sou](http://psychoanalyzeme.tumblr.com/). Based on her [gif set](http://psychoanalyzeme.tumblr.com/post/86681058269/hannigram-zombie-au-will-pulls-off-a-risky-move).
> 
> **Warnings on this chapter:** Blood, gore

There’s bodies everywhere. Will can’t help but shudder as he takes in the sight before him; blood painting the ground and grass, ruining everything with its touch.

He takes cautious steps, trying to remain calm and be quiet to not disturb the silence. This wasn’t supposed to happen. Ever. And now as he takes a better hold of his gun and reloads it, he can’t do anything but try to breathe, steady breaths in and out. _Calm yourself_ , Will thinks and clicks the safety off.

A gurgle startles him and Will spins around, coming face to face with another creature, its throat torn, dried up blood covering its face with blank, dead staring eyes. Will doesn’t hesitate to pull the trigger, the already dead man collapsing before him, brain tissue seeping onto Will’s shoes. He makes a face and curses when he hears slow steps coming closer to him from three different directions.

**

It takes longer than expected for Will to make it back to Hannibal’s house, the unexpected downpour making everything more difficult; not seeing properly if there’s any movements before him, not hearing the creatures’ movements nor if they’re approaching him.

His wet hair sticks to his face when he makes his way finally inside, moving slowly and ready to shoot. What he discovers, though, makes him freeze completely.

Will sucks in a breath when he steps into the kitchen and sees both Abigail and Hannibal, thankfully unscathed. He swallows thickly and licks his lips before giving Hannibal a look of disbelief.

"You were supposed to leave," he says, his voice trembling and betraying him completely.

He doesn’t tell them how unbelievably relieved he is, seeing them being alright, or how he feared for them, believing that they had actually left.

"We couldn’t leave without you," Hannibal says then and Will bites his lip, seeing that familiar affection in the dark eyes. He curses himself for coming back.

They stay silent, and Will glances at Abigail who looks terrified, her big blue eyes looking helplessly at him for reassurance that everything’s going to be alright. It makes Will feel worse.

He can’t hold in the sob that brokes out of him when Hannibal looks at him with warmth, and he stares back at him when he feels Hannibal’s hand cupping his face. The caress is gentle, and in that moment Will knows that Hannibal knows as well.

He is brought into a hug, and he gasps when the sharp pain goes through him, his wound opening up again. Will shudders when Hannibal strokes his hair, and he whispers through pain: “ _I’m not going to make it, Hannibal. They got me,_ they got me. _I’m going to die and become like_ them.”

A tear drips down his cheek as Hannibal hushes him, cradling him and petting his soaked hair. “I will protect you with my life,” Hannibal promises, and Will can’t help but sob at the words, wanting to die instead than become a threat to his loved ones.


	13. Cooking together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for a prompt from [sehuns-ass-cheeks](sehuns-ass-cheeks.tumblr.com):  
>  _Scenario: Will is helping Hannibal out in the kitchen when they get a bit "carried away" and almost burn dinner heheh_
> 
> **Warnings on this chapter:** Blood kink idk

Will wraps his arms around Hannibal’s waist, leaning closer to the man and letting his chin rest on his shoulder. “What are you making?” he asks, nuzzling his neck, “it smells so good.”

"Filet mignon with steamed asparagus and baby red potatoes," Hannibal answers after a pause, adding balsamic vinegar and red wine onto the pan with the meat. Will hums with approval while letting his hands roam over Hannibal’s stomach. "Let me help you," he whispers into Hannibal’s ear, his breath hot.

Hannibal licks his lips unconsciously before wiping his hands on his apron, placing them then over Will’s own. “You can wash the potatoes,” he suggests, and Will gives a small peck on his neck before he moves over to the sink where the potatoes are.

"You want me to just wash these?" he asks as he turns the water on and starts to work, glancing secretly at Hannibal, who retrieves more ingredients from the fridge. "Yes, you can also chop the asparagus, here," Hannibal answers as he places the greens on the countertop beside Will.

"Thanks," he murmurs, washing the asparagus as well and putting it aside for a while as he goes to get a knife.

Hannibal moves back to the stove to keep an eye on the meat, turning it over when he hears Will yelping. He turns around and sees Will sucking at his finger, the blood turning his lips red as it seeps from the wound. The sight makes Hannibal freeze and he wets his lips.

When Will turns to ask for his help, the bleeding not petering out, Hannibal’s self-restraint breaks. He captures Will’s lips into a fierce kiss, tasting his blood and groaning when Will’s tongue teases his own. He corners Will, whose back hits the nearest wall as he lets out a moan.

Will grips his shirt, smearing blood onto it while Hannibal takes a hold of his hair, Will gasping at the sudden pain. He whines against Hannibal, who presses himself closer to him, licking at his lower lip before breaking the kiss, leaving them both short of breath.

Will lets out a chuckle when Hannibal notes the blood on his shirt, shifting his eyes then to Will. He stares him dead in the eye, his eyes dark and possessive, leaving Will breathless. The moment breaks when they smell something burning, and Will has to bite his lip to not laugh at Hannibal’s face.

He leans on the wall and watches how Hannibal strodes over to the stove, murmuring under his breath what Will distinguishes to be Lithuanian. He smirks to himself when Hannibal tells him to get out of the kitchen.


	14. Chillywilly: Lingerie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for a post by [espartza](http://espartza.tumblr.com/post/87132765064/will-coming-home-from-a-long-day-at-work-and):  
>  _Will coming home from a long day at work, and going into the guest bedroom because Frederick isn’t downstairs and he’s worried, but he opens the door and finds Frederick laying on the bed all seductively wearing nothing but a pair of black lace panties and black lace thigh highs._
> 
> **Warnings on this chapter:** Crossdressing, PWP

"I was waiting for you," Frederick purrs and spreads his legs a bit more, giving Will a better view of himself.

Will stares at him with a shocked expression, breathless. His eyes travel down Frederick’s body; the wound on his abdomen already healed, but the scar still evident on his soft-looking skin.

Will swallows thickly when he shifts his eyes on the lingerie, the black lace a beautiful contrast to the man’s paler skin, his legs looking slim and even a bit feminine. What makes Will bite his lip, though, are the panties. Or more precisely, strings.

He takes a hesitant steps closer to the bed, not entirely knowing what to do, Frederick’s gaze on him the entire time and making him nervous. He stops before the bed and the man lying on it, wetting his lips unconsciously, Chilton following the motion with his eyes.

They stare each other in a heated silence before Will crawls onto the bed, Frederick smirking at him and pulling him closer, capturing his lips into a passionate and needy kiss.

Will shudders, feeling Frederick’s hot tongue entering his mouth and sliding against his own, the low moan Frederick lets out making his jeans feel uncomfortably tight. He tangles his fingers into the man’s hair, pushing him down onto the mattress, leaving them both breathless as Will breaks the kiss.

He lets his hand caress Frederick’s thigh, feeling the lace of his thigh highs, drawing circles on his skin.

"I didn’t know that you enjoyed dressing up," Will teases him, leaving kisses on his neck before he moves lower to lick Frederick’s nipple, the man arching up into the touch with a whine.

"J-Just- just wanted to surprise you," he breathes out. Will chuckles and kisses his chest, pleased by the sounds Frederick emits. "You sure did," he answers then with a smirk, his hands wandering to his hips, a light caress.

He licks his lips, his tongue traveling from Frederick’s chest down to his stomach right over the scar. Frederick shivers and wraps one of his legs around Will, pulling him even closer. Will moans, his still trapped cock brushing against Frederick’s thigh, his jeans rough and tight.

He gazes down at Frederick, seeing that he is already hard himself, the black lace panties hiding barely anything; the head of his shaft peeking from them. Will leans down, giving it a kiss. Frederick startles, a gasp leaving his lips when Will lowers the panties just enough before taking him into his mouth.

“Ahh- hnn- W-Will,” Frederick groans while dropping his head into the pillows, feeling that hot and wet mouth taking more of him in, sucking and teasing.

Will hums as an answer, bringing out moans from Frederick’s lips, his hands coming to grip Will’s hair as he bobs his head, saliva dripping down his chin as he takes Frederick as deep as he can.

The man comes with a gasp, and Will swallows his release, looking straight into Frederick’s eyes, making him shiver. When he pulls off, Frederick grips his hair tighter and crashes their lips together, tasting himself on Will’s tongue.

He sneaks his hand down Will’s jeans and unzips them, taking his hardness into his hand and giving it a stroke. Will groans and pushes himself closer to Chilton, who starts to work him off, teasing him with his thumb and smearing the pre-come on his shaft.

Will moves with the strokes, letting his lips rest on Frederick’s jaw as he moans and whispers to him, tells him how good it feels. Fredericks picks up the pace and shudders against Will, who gasps for breath, hot against his skin. He comes with a low groan, coating Frederick’s hand and stomach with his cum.

They lie in silence, catching their breaths until Will whispers to him: “You should wear those more often” to which Frederick answers with a kiss.


End file.
